Growing Up Is Not All Fun and Games
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: Jemima lives a blissful life until she nears queenhood. What will she do when a simple game of Truth of Dare forces her in to an epic love triangle? JxP JxM Complete!
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first ever fanfic so don't expect too much.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games

To any cat's eyes, Jemima had the best life any kitten could, and she knew it. Though she was born as Macavity's daughter, the tribe accepted her. Demeter raised her daughter lovingly along with her mate, Munkustrap.

Many months had gone by quickly as Jemima grew up. Adults loved her carefree but mature nature and before Jemima knew it, she had gone through her first Jellicle ball and was only a few months to queen hood.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jemima woke on a young autumn night to the sound of her friends Electra, Etcetera and Victoria, calling her out to play. She bid her mother, Demeter, goodbye and ran out of her human house to see what game her friends had today.

Electra and Etcetera being the youngest daughters of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, were just a little older than Jemima. However, the kits of Jellylorum, Victoria and Mistoffelees, were very close to adulthood. Jemima knew that when Victoria reached queenhood, she would be mated with Plato.

Jemima greeted her friends and they headed towards the junkyard. When they arrived, Electra couldn't hold herself any longer and told her friends what game she had saw her owners play.

"They were playing a game called truth or dare, and they made each other tell a truth to all their friends or they made them do a dare!" Electra squealed

"It sounds fun," Jemima stated calmly

"How about we see who wants to play us and meet here in half an hour?" Victoria asked.

They all agreed and set out to find who would play with them.

Jemima headed towards an old pipe that she though Mistoffelees would be in but she was surprised to find Pouncival near there. They greeted each other and Jemima noticed that he blushed a little but she ignored it asked him if he wanted to play truth or dare with all the kittens they could find.

He agreed enthusiastically but Jemima reflected it was almost too enthusiastic. In fact, the more Jemima thought about it, the more she realised that Poucival was starting to act really strange around her. Every time she got near him, he started to blush a little.

Jemima thought it was because of the things she did, but she was beginning to wonder if it was something more…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they all returned, the group consisted of Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mistoffelees and Plato.

Electra explained to all the kittens the game again and Tumblebrutus asked, "How will we decide who asks and who gets the truth or dare?"

The kittens though for a while and Mistoffelees suggested that since Electra discovered the game, she should get to ask any kitten. Then that kitten could ask another and so on.

So the kittens decided to go with **(A/N argh, these names are too long, im gonna shorten them)** Misto's suggestion and they started their game.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Well, please tell me how that was and if I should continue it. If no one reviews I'll just give up =(**


	2. Truth or dare chaos

**Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or Truth or dare =)**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games – Chapter 2

Electra took a moment to decide who she would pick and ended up choosing Victoria.

"Truth or Dare Vicky?" inquired Electra.

"Truth."

Victoria nervously fiddled with her paws and waited for Electra to come up with a suitable question.

"I've got it!" Electra suddenly exclaimed, "Okay, here's the question Vicky, who did you like before Plato?"

Victoria looked relieved at the simple question and promptly replied," No one, I loved Plato all my life and always will."

The couple smiled warmly at each other until Etcetera cleared her throat loudly and urged Victoria to pick the next kitten.

Misto tensed as they waited for Victoria to choose the next victim. When Victoria looked at him, she smiled sweetly and said," Why brother, how did you know I was going to pick you?"

"Because you obviously want to know the secret I've keep from you and what better time to ask than now? Misto replied grimly.

"Well then, Truth or Dare Misto?" Victoria asked smugly.

"Dare," Misto said while wincing.

"Feeling brave brother?" Victoria laughed," Very well, I dare you to kiss the queen kit of your choice."

Misto's face turned a light shade of pink when he heard the dare and the queen kits couldn't help but giggle. That made him blush even harder.

Slowing, he made his way to a surprised Jemima and hesitantly leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss. When he returned to his spot, they were both beet red. No one noticed that Pouncival's face displayed a mask of pain that held the slightest hint of anger. Every other kit was too busy awing (queen kits) and sniggering (tom kits) at Jemima and Misto's expense, who looked like they were about to die from embarrassment.

When all the commotion stopped, Misto decided to get revenge on the cat that sniggered the loudest. Tumblebrutus.

"Tumble, Truth or Dare?" Misto asked.

Tumble swallowed nervously and replied," Truth"

Misto pondered for a while and finally decided," Did you really accidentally eat one of Jenny's mice?"

Tumble sighed and admitted,"Yeah, but I was really hungry!"

Etcetera giggled at him which earned her a frown that immediately shut her up. Tumble knew who he was going to ask so he demanded, "Pounce, truth or dare?"

Poor Pouncival, who looked really upset, answered glumly, "Dare."

Electra noticed his unhappiness, and asked, "What's wrong Pounce?"

"Nothing," he replied in the same deflated tone, "let's just get this over with."

"Alright, I'll give you the same dare as Misto got; you must kiss any queen kit you want!" Tumble stated gleefully.

Pouncival's face turned into one of determination and fear at the same time, but he knew that this was his chance to show a certain queen kit how much he really loved her.

For the second time that night, Jemima found herself the subject of a kit's dare. However, Pounce's kiss lasted slightly longer than Misto's and while blushing madly he waited in front of her for her reaction. This time though, the kits were all shocked, and not a sound was heard from any of them, even Etcetera.

Jemima blinked slowly, her face full of confusion. Pounce was still waiting for her to respond, oblivious to Misto's glare, when suddenly Demeter called, "Jemima! It's time to go home!"

Jemima snapped out of her daze, and squeaked, "Goodbye," before scampering off to her mother.

Misto tried to follow her, but Victoria stopped him and said, "Give her time."

Misto sighed, and headed towards his home with his sister. After that, all the remaining kits said their goodbyes and started to head home. All except for Pouncival. He sat in the middle of the junkyard, oblivious to all sounds, even when the whole area rang with Jenny's voice, lecturing Tumble on what would happen if he ever ate her mice again. Instead, Pounce pondered on what he did wrong with Jemima and thought of ways on how he could win Jemima's heart, until he was forced into his den by Skimbleshanks, who had just returned from the train station.

At Jemima's home, Demeter was wondering what on earth was wrong with her daughter, for Jemima never paced aimlessly around the house unless something was deeply bothering her, like the time she accidentally stepped on one of Jenny's cockroaches. When Jemima appeared in the living room again, Demeter jumped up and with a voice full of concern she asked her daughter," What's troubling you Jem?

Jemima stopped and mumbled," Nothing"

Demeter rolled her eyes and said, "You and I both know that that isn't true. Can you please tell me what's on your mind?"

Jemima knew her mother wouldn't give up until she told her but Jemima decided to delay telling Demeter until she felt comfortable with it. Instead she replied with," I'm really tired mom, maybe tomorrow."

Demeter sighed, and said," Fine, but you're not off the hook"

Jemima knew she wasn't going to avoid her mother's questionings as easily tomorrow but decided that sleep would do her best now. However, no matter how much she wanted sleep to come, her mind couldn't stop thinking of the two tom kits that kissed her. She knew she would eventually have to pick between the two of them and shatter one's heart. She sighed at the thought and suddenly felt sleep coming. She was relived for the break until the worst nightmare she ever had started.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Dun dun dun!! Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed that. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you again to all the wonderful people that reviewed and if anyone wanted an idea incorporated into my story, include it in your review and I'll see what I can do! But if you wanted something to do with the pairings, I've pretty much decided already so there's a big chance I won't do anything about it.**


	3. She's mine!

**Hello, just to tell you in advance, the italics represents Jemima's dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games- chapter 3

_Jemima was in the Junkyard. In front of her was Misto and Pounce, who both wanted to know which cat she was taking to the Jellicle ball.__ They kept on asking her, but each time she told them she didn't know. They both pleaded and begged with her but her answer would not change._

_Finally they both gave up convincing her who was better. Instead, they decided the only solution was to fight until one of them was eliminated. Despite Jemima's protests, Poucival crouched into fighting position while Misto got his magic ready. Before Jemima could get in between them and stop the fight, Misto cast a spell that paralyzed her, making it impossible for her to move._

_Jemima watched in horror as Pouncival ran towards Misto with his claws unsheathed. However, just as __he raked his claws across Misto's throat, Misto shot a bolt of lightning towards Pounce which knocked him dead, before falling himself. Since Misto was dead, the spell was lifted off Jemima and while screaming and crying, she ran towards to the two dead bodies of the toms that fought for her affection._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jemima bolted straight out of the bed she shared with her mother, which instantly woke Demeter.

"What happened?" Demeter asked in alarm.

"I had a nightmare," Jemima panted.

Demeter wrapped her arms around Jemima until the little queen kit calmed down enough to breathe normally. "Does this nightmare have anything to do with what you didn't want to tell me yesterday?" Demeter asked gently.

Jemima gulped and nodded but said nothing more. "You know you can trust me right? I'll help you in any way I can," Demeter coaxed gently.

Jemima nodded again but replied with, "I know, but I think it would be better if I solved this problem on my own."

Demeter smiled sadly and said, "You used to tell me everything, but I guess you're growing up. Very well, but remember, I'll always be there for you."

Jemima looked at her mother with wide eyes, "You're not making me tell you?"

Demeter laughed at her daughter's expression and said, "No, I think you're old enough to solve your own problems now."

"Thanks mom!"

Jemima smiled uncertainly at her mother before bolting out of the house at an alarming rate. Demeter heard a quick "bye!" and shook her head, amused at her daughter's impatience. She normally would have made Jemima tell her but she had a feeling of what was on her daughter's mind.

Demeter had been speaking with Jenny the night before and had been told what game the kittens were playing. Demeter had a guess that a tom or maybe even two occupied her daughter's mind. She desperately hoped that it was only one tom her daughter loved, for she remembered the days when she was often forced to pick between Macavity and Munkustrap. The last thing she wanted was for Jemima to have the same experience with toms as she did. She decided that she would quietly follow her daughter without her noticing.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Jemima arrived at the Junkyard, all the kittens were waiting for her so they could continue their game of Truth or Dare. When she joined them, she noticed that Misto and Pounce were as far away from each other as possible. Neither of them would look at her.

No one made a sound until Etcetera finally told Pounce it was his turn to pick a kitten. He brought his eyes up from the ground to look at Jemima, who lightly blushed and looked away. Pounce cleared his throat and said, "Jemima, Truth or Dare?"

Victoria glared at him for she knew his intentions and gave Jemima a sympathetic look. Since Jemima was not in the mood for moving, she replied with, "Truth."

Pounce gave her a half apologetic look and said, "Which tom kit do you like the most?"

Poor Jemima looked so confused as she looked back and forth between Misto and Pounce. She shakily replied, "I…I don't know."

Pounce was not satisfied with her answer so he said gently but firmly, "That's not a good enough answer."

Victoria, who looked extremely angry how the question affected Jemima, said quietly, "Pounce, just let it go."

Pounce shook his stubbornly and said, "She has to answer it property, or else it's against the rules."

He looked directly at Jemima, who couldn't handle the stress anymore and burst in to tears. Victoria glared at Pounce, who looked shocked, and quietly embraced her best friend.

Misto also glared at Pounce and said, "Now look what you've done! You've made her cry!"

He made his way over to his sister and Jemima but was stopped by Pounce, who said, "Don't touch her! You're the one who started this problem!"

At this point, Pounce was past all common sense. He only cared about the one who was preventing him from mating with his only love. However, Misto would not have that and growled, "My fault?! Who kissed her AFTER I did? Who tried to force her to answer your selfish question?! It's your fault not mine! Plus you knew I loved her yet you still kissed her! You're a selfish kitten and a lousy friend! You'd just make Jemima unhappy!"

No one had ever seen Misto so mad. Even when Pounce accidentally lost Misto's favorite kitten toy he was quickly forgiven by Misto and they stayed the best of friends. Now Misto's eyes were as cold as ice.

By this point, Jemima had stopped crying and looked fearfully at the two tom kits who looked like they were about to fight, just like in her nightmare. Before either of them could lift a claw though, it was Jenny not Jemima, that stopped them.

"What do you think you two are doing?! Stop this madness or you'll have Munkustrap to answer to."

The two tom kit's eyes widened at the mention of the tribe protector's name and they quickly mumbled their apologies to Jenny. She muttered "toms", and went back to the old TSE 1 that supported a fair chunk of the Junkyard to teach her mice how to tie knots.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this," Jemima whispered, before running off yet again to a nearby park, this time with Victoria following.

Pounce and Misto glared at each other again. "I'll be fighting twice as hard for Jemima than you" Pounce spat at Misto.

"Just you wait," Misto growled back.

They both left in opposite directions, leaving Electra, Etcetera, Tumble and Plato to look at each other in utter disbelief over what had just happened. They knew that this problem was out of their paws so they decided to let fate run its course…with a little of their help! They split up so Tumble went to find Pounce, Plato went to find Misto, and the two queen kits left to find Victoria and Jemima.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Demeter stepped out of an old pipe that smelled faintly of Mistoffelees. She had witnessed the whole scene but luckily hadn't been seen. She blinked in incredulousness over what had just occurred to her daughter and quietly cursed to herself. She told herself that she would let Jemima solve this on her own but the thought depressed her. She sighed as she anticipated the pain Jemima would have to endure.

Demeter decided that her best choice was to leave her daughter alone. Since the moon was still young and bright, she decided to spend the rest of her night with Jenny.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**And there you go! I realized that in chapter 1 I had said "Jemima woke on an early autumn ****day****." I have changed it now but it's suppose to be ****night****. So to clarify things, they wake up at dust (evening) and go to sleep at dawn (morning).**

**I'll apologize in advance but my next update won't be so fast due to the amount of homework I have.**

**DNDK 38**


	4. More tears and confusion

**Thanks again to all the reviewers and to Zabbie Q. for your GIGANTIC reviews!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games

Victoria found Jemima in the nearby park. She was crying with no signs of stopping. Victoria slowly made her way to a small area that was enclosed by the branches of the tree Jemima was hiding under and gently hugged the small calico until Jemima's sobs reduced to sniffles. At this point, Electra and Etcetera had found them and the three kittens tried their best to comfort the confused Jemima.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Victoria asked gently.

"I'm just so confused," Jemima sniffed, "I like them both but I don't know who I really love! Pounce is cute and funny but Misto is kind and caring."

She sighed and asked her friends what she should do.

"I think you should get to know them better and see what they're really like," Electra suggested. Jemima though she saw an emotion other than concern on Electra's face but she wasn't sure.

"I don't know much abut Pounce but I know Misto has been thinking about a queen kit since our first Jellicle ball ended. I didn't know it was you but he spent a lot of time thinking on how to ask her to the next Jellicle ball," Victoria added.

"We should really get back to the junkyard, so you can speak with Misto and Pounce," Etcetera suggested.

With that, the four kittens crept out from their hiding place and slowly made their way back to the junkyard.

Meanwhile…

"Why would Pounce do this to me?! He knew I loved Jemima!! And he goes and kisses her!" Misto growled. He and Plato were sitting in Misto's pipe.

"He does have a right to love her you know," Plato offered.

"He was my best friend! Best friends don't try to steal their friend's crush!"

"Give it some time, you still have a couple of months before the Jellicle ball and I'm sure you can convince Jemima you love her more."

Misto sighed and agreed to return to the Junkyard with Plato.

At the same time…

"Misto knew I loved Jemima! Why would he kiss her in front of everyone?!" Pouncival demanded.

"He is allowed to love her," Tumble stated calmly.

"He was my best buddy! He shouldn't have kissed her because best friends don't do that to other best friends!"

"Let's just go back to the junkyard and see it you can convince Jemima that she should take you to the Jellicle Ball. If you keep us this whining though, even I can see why she'd go with Misto instead."

Pounce growled and stalked back to the Junkyard with Tumble following.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The four queen kits reached the junkyard first but were soon joined by the four tom kits. When Misto and Pounce saw Jemima, they quickly rushed over to her and apologized for upsetting her. However, they still would not look at each other.

"I think I should try to get to know you both better," Jemima said quietly, "I'll spend a week or two with you both and then I'll have my answer to your question Pounce."

Pounce blushed and looked embarrassed for asking her the question that had made her cry. Misto and Pounce then proceeded to argue about who would spend the first day with her so Jemima stopped them and said, "Since Victoria told me a bit about Misto, I'll start with you Pounce."

Pounce looked smug and Misto look slightly crestfallen so Jemima gave Misto a quick hug before dashing off to her mother, who was calling for her to go home. Misto blushed a little and shot a winning look at Pounce.

Pounce hissed at Misto before turning to look at the remaining kittens. "Since Misto and I are fighting for Jemima, I think you should pick who you're going to support."

Pounce returned his glare to Misto, as if daring him to disagree, who simply nodded. Pounce was surprised Misto was actually agreeing with him so he looked at the kittens again.

Victoria said nervously, "I don't think you two should do this. We all want to help you both and you're telling us we can only help one."

Pounce replied with, "We need to know whose side you're on. Mine or Misto's"

"You two are pushing this way too far. I'm not going to get into any of this." Tumble grumbled.

"Neither am I. Either we help you both or you're both on your own," Victoria added.

The other kittens quickly agreed except for Electra, opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it.

"So be it," Misto sighed.

"May the better tom win," Pounce grunted.

The two tom-kits shook paws and before another word could be said, Jelly and Jenny were calling all the kits to go to their houses or dens.

The kittens said their goodbyes and went to their homes.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"How was your day Jem?" Demeter asked.

They were back in their human house and Demeter noticed that Jemima had been very quiet.

Since Jemima didn't want to lie, she replied with, "I've had better."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jemima looked around nervously and then stared directly at her mother and said, "Did you see what happened with me and my friends today?"

Demeter wondered if she should tell her daughter and decided it was better to tell her the truth. "Yes, I saw up to the part where Jenny separated Pouncival and Mistoffelees."

"So you WERE spying on me! I knew it! I knew you didn't trust me! I knew you wouldn't just let me fix my own problems!" Jemima scowled.

"Don't be mad. I'm not going to interfere. I just wanted to see what was going on. I didn't mean to make you think that I distrusted you." Demeter said calmly.

"You're not going to do anything?" Jemima blinked in shock, "You're really just going to let me handle it by myself?"

"I'm sure your friends are going to want to help so you won't really be all by yourself anyways.""

"Thanks mom! May I go look at the stars?" Jemima asked.

"Yes you may. Just don't stay up for too long," Demeter said as she made her way to their bed.

Jemima made her way to the roof by climbing a nearby tree. There was a good half an hour night left before the sunrise and Jemima wanted to make the most out of it.

She started thinking about the qualities Misto and Pounce had. Pounce was energetic, playful and fun to be around while Misto was more mature, compassionate, and understanding. But who would be better for her?

Jemima looked to the moon for answers but it was silent. With a final sigh, she went to her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

On top of his pipe, Misto looked at the stars to see if they would give him any advice. His head was filled with images of Jemima singing at the last Jellicle ball and all the sweet things she had done for him, like her hugging him earlier. Instead, the stars seemed to mock him so he got back into his pipe and fell asleep as dawn began to appear.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Pounce curled up in his den but couldn't get the image of Jemima out of his head. He hoped that Jemima would soon see what kind of tom he really was. His anticipation for the next day with her made him smile and he drifted into sleep just as the sun rose.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hm, im not very pleased with this chapter but it's the best I got. I might revise it later though.**** Please tell me what you think! Who do you think is better for Jemima? I kinda have it planned already but I'd still like to know what you think.**


	5. Time to grow up!

**Yay! More lovely reviews. I feel so happy. Thanks to everyone again for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: (I never remember this because they're soo boring) For this chapter and the rest of this story, I don't own Cats (the musical) but I do own real cats =)**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

Growing up isn't all fun and games - chapter 5

A little while after dusk, Jemima woke to her mother prodding her.

"Mistoffelees is waiting outside for you," Demeter said with a knowing face.

"Misto's waiting? Are you sure it isn't Pounce?" Jemima questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know what Misto looks like. Were you not expecting him?" Demeter frowned.

"It just caught me by surprise," Jemima said truthfully.

"Then I'll see you later."

Jemima watched Demeter leave and heard her exchange a greeting with someone outside. Jemima slowly made her way outside and just like Demeter had said, there was Misto patiently waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Jemima blurted.

Since Jemima didn't seem too happy to see him, his face fell and he replied with, 'I just wanted to see how you're doing and see if you wanted to eat breakfast with me."

Jemima's face softened and she said gently, "I'm spending the day with Pounce today remember? Thanks for coming to check on me but it'll be you're turn tomorrow."

Misto face hardened at the mention of Pounce's name and growled, "You don't see him coming here to find you do you? Why should he get to go first?"

"We agreed on it remember?" Jemima hinted.

"I never got a choice! No one ever asks me what I want!"

"I'm sorry Misto but I really need to go find Pounce now. It's only fair because I made a commitment to spend the day with him today."

"I kissed you first! I loved you first! Why do I have to go last?! I always have to go last just because I'm little and everyone thinks its okay! Well it's not! Can't you see that I obviously love you more? Can't you see that Pounce will never love you like I will? I never get anything for myself and whenever I want something I always have to fight for it! It's not fair!"

The Mistoffelees Jemima knew was totally gone and replaced with this bitter and jealous tom. With her ears flat on her head and a slight blush Jemima said gently, "I know what you mean Misto and I truly feel bad for you but I made a choice and now I have to stick with it. I don't want to hurt you but I really need to go!"

"No!" Misto was now really desperate and angry at the same time so he blocked Jemima from leaving and yelled, "You're doing it too! I'm just a second choice to you aren't I? Just because Pounce is bigger than me and stronger doesn't mean he's better!"

With that, Misto gently but firmly pulled Jemima into a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back and stared at her bewildered and blushing face. Before he could say a word though, Jemima's face turned in to one of anger and she growled, "I don't know what has gotten into you Misto, but if you don't go back to your normal self, then I'm going to consider taking Pounce to the Jellicle ball. You were never a second choice for me and if you are going to act like this every time someone stands in your way, then you're obviously not the Misto I fell in love with."

She pulled herself away from Misto grasp and ran towards the junkyard. Misto watched her go and tears began running down his white face.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Pouncival was pacing back and forth in the junkyard. _Where is she? I hope she's alright._

Victoria was also agitated, for she had seen Misto leave in the direction of Jemima's house so she knew he had gone to find her. Pounce came over to her and asked her if she knew where Jemima was. Victoria shook her head. Pounce sighed but he heard the sound of rapid paws and saw Jemima racing towards him with a confused and tear-streaked face.

He embraced her as she ran into him and asked, "What's wrong Jemima?"

"Misto came by this morning and we got into an argument," Jemima sniffed, "I just hope I didn't hurt him too much."

Pounce was angered by Jemima's sadness so he declared, "Misto should pay for hurting you like this. I'm going to find him and teach him how to really treat a queen."

"No! Jemima screamed, "He didn't mean it, you don't need to bother him anymore."

Misto had heard Jemima's scream and quickly ran into the Junkyard. He saw Jemima nearly crying again in Pounce's arms and bolted towards Pounce while shouting, "What did you do to her?!"

Pounce let go of Jemima and sneered, "Me? From what I heard it was you who cause her to cry. NOT ME"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" Jemima shrieked.

She glared at each of them before continuing in a lighter voice, "I'm tired of seeing you two constantly arguing over me, You both don't want to see me cry so why do you do things that you know will make me upset? I've given you two an option of spending a week or two with me separately so you guys don't even have to see each other. If you don't want that then fine, I'll go to the Jellicle ball by myself. If you really want me to love you though, I suggest you grow up and quit wasting my time!"

Victoria along with the rest of the kittens came to stand beside her. Electra came up to Jemima and whispered quietly, "You don't have to be so mean to Misto; he was just trying to help."

Jemima was very surprised at her statement and realized why Electra had another emotion on her face last day. She was jealous of all the attention Misto was giving her because she had a crush on him! Jemima gave Electra an apologetic look and turned to Victoria, who had begun to speak.

"Jemima is right. You two use to be best friends and now you're treating each other like trash. If you can't treat her right and keep your claws sheathed, I won't let you see her."

The two toms apologized for fighting and agreed to go back on what they had originally planned.

"To make sure this doesn't happen again, we will make sure Jemima doesn't see the tom that is not spending the day with her." Victoria declared.

The kittens agreed to Victoria's suggestion and started to herd Misto away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Misto demanded.

"Today's is Pounce's day so we're keeping you away," Electra kindly explained.

Pouncival was not content however. "Misto wasted some of the time I was suppose to have with Jemima today. Since he made her cry, I think I should get a longer day than this. Maybe I should even get one of Misto's days"

"Hey, if you don't want this day I'll take it." Misto said.

"That's not what I meant. I said I should get one of your days." Pounce replied.

"We never agreed to that! You don't get one of MY days."

"Well I should, it's only fair since you made Jemima cry."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" Jemima growled, "Didn't you two just tell us you would stop arguing?! Pull yourself together! You two are acting like month-old kits! If I see you arguing anymore, I WILL go to the Jellicle Ball by myself! Am I clear?"

The two toms looked guiltily at the ground and mumbled yet another set of apologies.

"Can I still get one of Misto's days?" Pounce asked timidly.

"No you may not. And it's your fault this day is further shortened by your useless arguing." Jemima said.

Pounce looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it and simply smiled at her. Jemima returned the smile and the two began to head towards the park. Misto looked at the two departing with sadness in his eyes so Electra slowly made her way towards him and sadly said, "Don't worry, it'll be your turn tomorrow."

"I know," he mumbled and went to see if Tugger had any advice for getting Jemima to ask him to the Ball since he seemed so good around queens.

Electra sighed and said to no one in particular, "Will I ever get anything for myself?'

"Of course you will," Victoria said as she came to sit beside Electra.

"Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud." Electra mumbled.

"I know what you want Electra, but I wanted to warn you that he won't be your answer." Victoria said gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Electra lied.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about," Victoria sighed, "but I want to help you and I can tell you that Misto will very likely never love you. I can assure you that you will find a mate but even if Jemima chooses Pounce, he'll take a long time to get over it, if ever."

"What can I do though? No tom will ever love me!" Electra whined.

"Of course a tom will. You're fun to be around and though you're not beautiful, your personality makes up for it."

"Thanks," Electra smiled.

"No problem. What about Tumble?"

"Tumble? Etcetera's been flirting with him like mad! She just stopped fawning over Tugger one day and wouldn't leave Tumble alone. I'm sure he feels the same say," Electra sighed.

"Well I'm sure someone will see what kind of queen you really are," Victoria said encouragingly.

"Thanks Vicky," Electra said gratefully.

They hugged and decided that they would make sure Misto didn't try to follow Jemima and Pounce.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**It seems my chapters are slowly getting longer. Anyways, hope you liked it. If anyone thought Jemima was OOC, I apologize but I thought it'd be funnier if she acted like an angry parent.**

**DKDC 38**

**Hey, this is hilarious; I just realized I've been signing everything as DNDK 38. I like this one better though. DNDC just looks weird…so yeah…really off topic…sorry.**


	6. Pounce first!

**The next chapter! Please review even if you're an anonymous reader. Reviews can really make an author's day! Enjoy.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games – chapter 6

Pouncival and Jemima walked under the star-lit sky until they reached the park. Since all the humans were sleeping at this time, the park was peaceful and quiet so they decided to sit in a wide open area. Jemima sat down besides Pounce and looked at the moon, while he stared at her. When she turned to him, he blushed and looked away. Jemima also seemed embarrassed so she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Let go catch some breakfast."

"Okay"

They stalked around the park and finally caught four mice in a little more than half an hour. When they finished devouring their mice, Jemima asked him again what he wanted to do

"I would like to get to know you a bit better. Maybe we could just tell each other a little about ourselves." Pounce mumbled.

"Sounds like a plan," Jemima smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"A lot, but I won't ask you all at once. What do you do when you're bored?"

"Well, usually I'm not bored but if I ever am, I just look at the moon."

"Why?"

"Because it's so peaceful and it's like my friend."

Jemima seemed a little embarrassed by that statement so Pounce gave her a warm smile. She blushed a little and asked him, "What do you do when you're bored?"

"Hm, well I like to go see what neat things I can find in the junkyard."

"Cool."

They continued to ask each other similar questions, like their favorite games, for a long while.

Meanwhile…

Misto had found the Rum Tum Tugger and had asked him how to win a queen's heart.

"Having queen troubles eh? Well, you've come to the right cat. But if you want me to help, you have to tell me who it is," Tugger said with an evil smile on his face,

Misto groaned and said, "Can't you ever help a friend without having a catch?"

"Of course…not, I have a reputation to maintain Misto. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force you to tell me?"

"You're my friend; I shouldn't have to tell you if I don't want to."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to force it out of you. Is it Electra?"

"No it isn't. Can you just help me already?"

"Jemima?"

Misto blushed a little but Tugger noticed it and exclaimed triumphantly, "Aha! You were always too easy to read. You're the tom that's been fighting with Pounce over her!"

"How did you know about that?!"

"A better question is how can I not know? Anyways, if you want to win her heart, you need to get a little more physical. Queens dig that." Tugger said suggestively

"Tugger that's disgusting. Jemima isn't like that." Misto said angrily.

"Whoa, no need to get all defensive. Fine, then I think you should show off a little. Queens love you see what you can do."

"You obviously don't know Jemima at all do you? She doesn't want any of that!"

"Well then why did you pick such a boring queen? Will nothing please her?"

"SHE'S NOT BORING! All she needs is someone to love her and comfort her. And someone to keep her company but give her room at the same time. She just needs someone to talk to and listen to and someone who will quietly watch the moon with her." Misto stated gruffly.

Tugger looked at him with a winning look and Misto realized that he had solved his own problem.

"Thanks for the help Tugger. You're the best."

"I know. Queens adore that."

Misto rolled his eyes and said before heading back to his pipe, "Queens might actually mate with you if weren't so arrogant all the time!"

Tugger shook his head amused, and said to himself, "If Jemima doesn't pick him to go to the ball, he's never going to get over it. I hope she had good taste."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Jemima and Pouncival ran out of questions for each other, Jemima turned to moon again. Pounce noticed how beautiful she looked with the moonlight shining lightly on her face and couldn't help sliding closer to her. Since she didn't seem to notice, he moved until his head lightly brushed hers. When she turned to face him, Pounce couldn't contain his feelings any longer and leaned in to kiss her. This one lasted far longer than the first one and when they finally broke apart, they were both blushing heavily and panting lightly.

"What was that for?" Jemima said quietly while looking back at the moon.

"I felt like it?" Pounce said uncertainly.

She turned back to him and he hoped she would kiss him again but instead she got up and said, "Let's go back to the junkyard and catch something to eat."

Pounce hid his disappointment but thought confidently that she would soon love him more than Misto. The though cheered him up and he followed Jemima back to the Junkyard.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When the two got back to the junkyard, the found they found Etcetera and Tumble sitting next to each other in front of TSE 1 and Munkustrap watching the junkyard from the tire. Jemima's eyes widened when she saw her friend so close to Tumble and quickly made her way towards them, only to be stopped by Munkustrap.

"Hey Jem! What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Pounce at the park and now I'm trying to get to Etcetera," Jemima replied a little impatiently.

"Pounce huh? Good luck with that," He winked mischievously at her.

She blushed and when Pounce caught up to her, they made their way to Etcy and Tumble.

"What are you two doing so close to each other?" Jemima asked when she reached them.

Etcetera blushed and mumbled, "Tumble and I are gonna be mates when I reach queenhood."

Since she looked thoroughly embarrassed, Tumble gave her a comforting nudge on the head, and the two began purring.

"We'll leave you two alone then," Jemima stated. Before she and Pounce left, she gave Etcy a look that said _you better tell me everything!_

"See, that went pretty well," Tumble said affectionately to Etcy.

"Yeah, but she's gonna torture me about it later," Etcy said with a face of mock gloom.

Tumble laughed and the two moved to a more private place.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Jemima and Pounce had finished catching their next meal, they sat down where Etcetera and Tumble were previously sitting, and had another discussion. This one was slightly more awkward.

"Why do you like Misto more than me?" Pounce asked quietly.

"I don't," Jemima sighed, "I thought we already established that."

"I just wanted to make sure. I was just curious, why do you like him?" Pounce said with an honest face.

'Well, he's really nice and he's usually is very patient. I guess I just like the way he is, there's nothing more to it," Jemima replied honestly.

"Why do you like me?"

Jemima blushed and replied with, "I like your personality too. Where Misto is more mature, you're always so energetic and fun to be around."

Pounce smiled at her and asked again, "Who did you like first?"

"Well, technically Misto because he kissed me first," she replied while blushing heavily at the memory, "Why do you like me?"

It was Pounce's turn to blush and he managed to reply with, "I like you not only because you're beautiful but you're also very sweet. You're so good at all the things you do and I love the way you always try to help everyone."

They both blushed heavily and looked away from each other for a brief moment before Jemima quietly said, "That's very kind of you to say Pounce."

Just as he leaned in to kiss her again, Demeter came up to Jemima to tell her it was time to go home. She then noticed what her daughter and Pounce were about to do so she looked apologetically at Jemima and said, "I'm sorry dear, were you in the middle of something?"

They were both blushing as hard as one can possibly blush. Jemima thought she was going to die of embarrassment. She mumbled a quick no and gave a quick peck to Pounce before scampering off to join her mother, who had left to give them a little privacy.

When Jemima caught up to her mother, Demeter smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for disturbing you there. So you've chosen Pounce huh?"

Jemima was still blushing and said, "Its okay. And I still haven't decided yet. I'm just alternating days spent with Misto and Pounce."

Neither of them said anymore until they reached their human home. Jemima was quite tired from the day and quickly fell asleep. Demeter however, stayed up for a little while longer.

She got up on the roof just like Jemima had and sighed in relief. _Thank goodness Jemima's found a civil way to pick a tom. I still remember when I found that that both Munkustrap and Macavity liked me. I knew that when I had that nightmare where they both fought to the death over me, it would mean something bad. At least she didn't have to see Misto and Pounce fighting in real life. I thought Munku was going to die that day. _

Demeter sighed once more at her unfortunate kitten hood andlooked at the stars for a while before joining Jemima, who was already asleep. Demeter watched the sun slowly rise before joining her daughter in a peaceful slumber.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you enjoyed that. If anyone didn't know what the italics were, they were Demeter's thoughts. Review? =D**


	7. Misto's turn

**Enjoy!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games – chapter 7

Jemima woke to a scene that was almost exactly the same as the night before. After getting prodded awake again, Demeter once again told her daughter that Misto was at the cat flap. However, this time Demeter was a bit more concerned because of Jemima's strange reactions the day before. Jemima was more than happy today however, so both cats made their way to the cat flap.

Misto greeted them both when they came out of their home and smiled warmly at Jemima. Demeter winked at Jemima before heading off and the junkyard, which made Jemima blush but huff a little.

"What's wrong?" Misto asked with a concerned face.

"Everyone keeps winking at me!" Jemima huffed.

Misto laughed and said, "Maybe it's because of how cute you are."

Jemima blushed a bit more but laughed with Misto and replied with a sarcastic, "Ha-ha."

Misto look at Jemima modestly and blushed a bit before saying, "It's true you know."

They looked away from each other awkwardly before deciding to get some breakfast.

"Do you want me to conjure something, have me catch something for you, or both of us hunt?" Misto asked.

Jemima thought for a second before deciding that she would give Misto a test. "Well, I guess you would want to conjure something because it would mean more time to do things with me instead us wasting time hunting and not being able to talk," Jemima said sneakily.

"I don't have a preference, it's totally up to you," Misto said honestly.

Jemima smiled at his benevolence and chose to see how Misto conjured mice. Misto agreed enthusiastically with her choice and began to mumble inaudible words before whispering "Presto". Suddenly, four mice appeared in front of him, making Jemima stare at Misto in wonder. He looked slightly embarrassed at Jemima's amazement so he began to split up the mice. Jemima also looked embarrassed for staring at him so the two cats began eating the most awkward breakfast either of them had ever experienced.

When they finished, Jemima decided to ask, "That was really good, but were the mice real?"

Misto laughed at that and replied with, "Of course they were real! What did you think they were?"

Jemima said a bit defensively, "I didn't know. Where did they come from?"

Misto looked around and beckoned her a bit closer. Jemima uncertainly made her way to sit beside him and he whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I actually have to catch them first. I keep them in this hidden place in my den and then I just call them to where I am."

Jemima looked at him with a surprised face and asked, "You don't make mice appear out of thin air? Don't they go bad?"

"No, I don't make them appear out of thin air. I can do it, but every time I conjure something, something always disappears to take its place. A life for a life, an object for an object."

"Oh, I see. Well, do you want to go the junkyard now or go to my house for a while?"

"Hm, can we go to your house? I've never been inside of it."

"Really? Wow, every Jellicle has been in there. Let's go then!"

They walked slowly towards Jem's house while being spied by an unseen Demeter. Once they were out of sight, Demeter jumped out of her hiding spot and began heading towards the junkyard for real this time. She had now seen how Pounce and Misto acted alone with her daughter and understood why Jem was having a hard time picking. However, Demeter knew deep in her heart which tom would end up with her daughter. It was only a matter of time before Jemima realized it herself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Jemima and Misto were sitting comfily on Jem's bed, they began to talk just like Jemima had done the day before with Pounce. This time Jemima started however, and she started with the hardest questions.

"Why do you like me?" Jemima asked quietly.

"I don't like you." Misto mumbled quietly.

Jemima's head snapped up, "You don't?"

Misto was slightly satisfied that Jemima's eyes held the slightest hint of pain and replied with, "No, I love you."

"Oh, um, why?"

"It's because…because…" Misto stuttered.

"Because what?"

"Because you're the most beautiful thing in the world. You look magnificent, you sing gorgeously, and you have the most wonderful personality. You help others whenever you can, you never say mean things to anyone, you always manage to cheer me up, and you're so fun to be around and yet so immensely mature at the same time. If the Everlasting cat had an image, it would be you."

Misto thought his checks were going to burn off but he wasn't the only one. When he looked at Jemima, she was staring at him with a slightly gaping mouth and her face was as red as her scarlet fur.

"Do you really mean that?" Jemima whispered.

"With all my heart," Misto said as he leaned in to kiss her. This was the longest kiss that Jemima had ever received. To her surprise however, she couldn't tell whose was sweeter: Pounce's or Misto's?

Misto looked at her to see what her reply would be but Jemima kept quiet. To break the silence, Misto said quietly, "Why do you like me?"

"Because you're so nice to me. And you're really mature too," Jemima said just as quietly.

Misto was hoping for an answer that would hint that she liked him more than Pounce but he was disappointed. "Why do you like the moon so much?" he blurted.

"Because it's always there for me. Even when there are clouds, I know it's still there, waiting to comfort me." Jemima said shyly.

"I could be that too, you know."

"Yes, but so could Pounce."

Misto sighed because of Jemima's persistence to keep both toms equal. Jemima saw the gloom in Misto's eyes and decided to try to cheer him up. "Tag!" she squeaked before tapping Misto on the head and sprinting around her house. Misto smiled at her and the two began running around Jem's house.

When they finally stopped, they were both panting hard and decided to take a nap. Jemima settled down on her bed while Misto wondered where he should sleep. He decided to snuggle next to Jemima, which made her purr. However, as he began to wrap his arm around her, she shrugged him off and moved until her fur no longer touched his.

A little while later, Jemima awoke and to her surprise, Misto was once again snuggled next to her. Misto woke up due to her movement and blushed at seeing how close they were. They moved apart and decided to go the junkyard.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When the two arrived at the junkyard, Jemima was once again greeted by her step-dad, Munkustrap. When he saw her with Misto, his eyes widened and he ask, "I though you were with Pounce?"

Jemima blushed and explain to Munku about her plan with the two toms. He smiled at her solution and said to Misto, "Good luck with her then!"

Misto blushed and the two kits watched as Munku went to sit by Demeter, who greeted him happily and began to groom him. Demeter caught Jem's eye and winked at her, making Jemima blush as well. They decided to go to a less populated part of the junkyard, where Misto showed Jem some of his magic tricks. He shot lighting bolts, teleported himself around the junkyard and performed many other tricks. Near the end of night, just as Demeter was about to get Jemima, Misto conjured up a rose and handed it to Jemima. Jemima mumbled a thanks as Demeter entered their secluded part of the junkyard. Demeter smiled at her daughter and then at Misto, seeing the flower that Jemima had received from him. The two kits, now very close to adulthood, bid each other goodbye and departed to their homes.

As Demeter and Jem were walking home, Demeter asked, "So do you know who you're going to pick now?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll know by the Jellicle ball," Jemima answered.

Demeter smiled at the happiness she could see radiating off her daughter. The two cats arrived at their home just as the sun rose and both cats fell asleep quickly.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Review ? =D**


	8. The decision

**Well, it's been a fun journey but this is the finale! (Unless anyone wanted an epilogue but you would have to review for me to know, yes? =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story mentioned by Jemima (can't tell you at the moment what it is)**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Growing up isn't all fun and games – chapter 8

The next few weeks flew by Jemima so quickly that she could not help but freeze in surprise when her mother woke her up one young night, telling her the Jellicle ball would be in two days.

"Have you decided which tom you want to go with yet?" Demeter asked.

"No," Jemima mumbled. She had a faint idea who she wanted to pick but she wasn't entirely sure.

As the two cats made their way towards the junkyard, Jemima reflected the behaviors of the two toms.

Pounce was an extremely easygoing tom when he was with her. He did whatever Jemima wanted and sometimes gave up some of his individual time with her so they could start group games with the other kittens. He even invited Misto to play once, which greatly surprised to Jemima. Other times when they were alone, they would talk more about themselves or they would explore the junkyard looking for interesting things, like Pounce had said on their first day together. She found out many things about him, such as the fact that he had started liking her a little while after their first Jellicle ball, when he saw her singing softly to herself on a particularly bright night. She also realized that it was actually very exciting to look for things in the junkyard. The two them had managed to find an old tennis ball, an ancient Frisbee, a plastic cup, and other interesting things. Pounce had even found a baby blue ribbon, which he offered to Jemima. Overall, Pounce was a fun, easygoing and playful tom.

Misto was not quite as carefree as Pounce but he was very kind. Every morning of his days with Jemima, he would be found waiting at her door. He also gave her many options on things and quietly listened to her when she had something to say. They talked about many things, and Jemima discovered that he loved looking at the stars. He showed her more of his magic and taught her many things, such as the star constellations. They spent most of their time together away from everyone else, occasionally seeing a cat her and there. Jemima reflected that Misto was an intelligent and respectful cat.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

At the Junkyard, Misto and Pounce were waiting for Jemima's arrival. Though they mended some of their friendship for Jemima's sake, they still wouldn't talk to each other. The rest of the kittens were sitting quietly on the side, also waiting for Jemima. They had appointed themselves to make sure that Misto and Pounce wouldn't fight.

At this time, many things had happened in the lives of the Jellicle youngsters. All the kittens except for Jemima had turned into fully aged queens or toms. Victoria and Plato mated and Etcetera found a human nest. Electra, with Victoria's help, had mostly gotten over her crush on Misto. She was upset that she wouldn't have a date to the ball, because most of the cats were already paired up: Jelly & Asparagus, Jenny & Skimble, Alonzo & Cassandra, Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer, Munkustrap & Demeter, Coricopat & Tantomile, Admetus & Exotica, Victoria & Plato and Etcy & Tumble. Tugger simply wasn't an option and the other two toms were too busy trying to get Jemima's attention.

When Demeter and Jemima finally arrived, Demeter left to go find Bombalurina and Jemima approached Misto and Pounce. She said a cheerful hi to them, which they both enthusiastically returned. "So do you know who you're going to take to the Jellicle ball?" Pounce asked hopefully.

"Nope, I will tell you tomorrow," Jemima replied.

The trio of cats made their way to the rest of their friends. The young cats, still kittens at heart, pondered on what they were going to play. Etcetera suggested Truth or Dare again, which received several reactions. Jemima and Misto groaned at the sound of the game, Tumble, Victoria and Plato agreed enthusiastically, while Pounce and Electra stayed silent. The majority had decided, so that was the game they played. Since Jemima was the last cat to go last time, they decided that she would be the first to ask.

Jemima wanted to get revenge on the cat that started this so she said, "Etcy, truth or dare?"

Etcetera gulped and said, "Dare"

Jemima grinned evilly and said, "I dare you to steal Munkustrap's collar."

Etcetera gasped and said, "That's crazy! He'd kill me!"

Jemima smiled innocently and said, "No he wouldn't. You're the one who wanted to play the game remember?"

Etcetera huffed and set off to find the Jellicle protector. The cats patiently waited for her to return when they heard a furious, "ETCETRA! What in the name of the Everlasting cat are you doing?! We don't need another Rumpleteazer! Don't do that again!"

The cats saw a terrified Etcetera race back into the arms of Tumble who silently comforted her. "What happened?" he asked.

"He caught me trying to take his collar so he cuffed me on the head!"

"Hard?" Jemima questioned.

"No…" Etcetera mumbled.

"Well since you're not going to die, I think we should continue,' Victoria said.

"Fine," Etcetera huffed at the lack of sympathy and asked, "Electra, truth or dare?"

"Erm, truth."

"Okay, which tom did you like last?"

Electra glared at her sister and Victoria hissed at Etcy, "Are you that oblivious?"

Etcetera looked offended but said nothing and continued to stare at Electra. Jemima gave Electra a sympathetic look, who replied with a grim, "Misto"

Everyone except Victoria and Jemima started at her in shock. Misto looked guilty at the ground and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." His eyes were begging for Electra to forgive him. She smiled sadly at him and said, "It's okay, thanks to Vicky, I'm over it."

Misto smiled in relief and the youngsters played truth or dare for the rest of the night. When it was time to go home, the cats said goodbye to each other and the junkyard was silent once more.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

At Jemima's house, Demeter and Jem were sitting on their bed. "So tomorrow you're going to pick you're mate. Who are you going to choose?"

Jemima looked at her mother and said, "I still can't say for sure."

Demeter smiled at her daughter and said, "I think this story might help you pick."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When dusk had arrived again, Jemima smiled at her mother for the idea her she had given her. The two cats made it to the junkyard and Jemima squeaked a quick thanks and farewell to her mother before dashing off to Misto and Pounce. They were waiting for her in front of the old tire. When Jemima had stopped in front of the two toms, Pounce asked enthusiastically, "So who are you going to ask?"

Jemima smiled sadly at both of them and said, "I can't pick. So one of you is going to. You two can decide who will go with me, and who will leave me."

"What will happen if neither one of us wants to give you up?" Misto said quietly.

"Then you two will break my heart. Please decide."

"I'll never let you go! I said I'll always fight!" Pounce glared defiantly at Misto.

Jemima face turned into a mask of pain, which made Misto's heart break. He looked back and forth at Pounce and Jemima, contemplating what he should do. After half a minute, he sighed and said, "I…I truly do love you Jemima, but if it will cause you too much for me to continue fighting with Pounce, I…I…I'll go."

Jemima thought Misto's face would break due to the amount of pain it was showing. Pounce smirked winningly at Misto and began to do a triumphant dance, oblivious to Misto's heart-breaking pain. As Misto began to leave with a drooping tail, Jemima said softly, "Misto, I have a question for you."

Misto turned his dull eyes to Jemima and said in a deflated tone, "What?"

"Will you go to the Jellicle ball with me…as my mate?"

Misto's tail shot straight up and started at her with shocked eyes as big as the moon.

"What?!" Pounce demanded, "I thought you were going to ask me! I was the one who fought harder! I was the one who didn't leave you! Why in the name of the Everlasting cat are you asking him?!"

Jemima smiled at him and said, "It was your final test."

"Test? What test?!" Pounce shrieked.

"Have you ever heard the story of King Solomon?" Jemima said wisely.

"No. But how is that important?"

Jemima now addressed both toms and began re-telling the story her mother had told her the night before.

"King Solomon was a very wise king. The story of his wisdom starts when two mothers come before the king. The two mothers bring a child, and both claim that that child is theirs. So the king suggests that the living child be cut in half with a sword. However, the true mother reveals herself because she gives up the child, rather than having it killed. The king declares the woman who was willing to give up the child to be the true mother and she gets the child."

Jemima looked at the toms for a reaction before continuing, "So I applied his wisdom to my problem. I'm asking Misto to be my mate, because he's willing to break his own heart before he'll break mine. I think that proves that he truly loves me more."

Pounce looked baffled at he words before he spat, "So that it? I lose? You think just because of some stupid story, he loves you more?"

"No, I don't think. I know. I realise you like me too, but I know you don't love me. If you really loved me, you would give me up rather than see my heart break. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I know that you'll get over this. You a good tom Pounce, and I love you, but I love you as a brother and nothing more."

Pounce's expression was in between one of deep hatred and immense pain. After a minute he calmed down and said, "Although I don't agree with you, I can see that you love Misto and not me, so…I'll be going now."

He turned to Misto and said much to everyone's surprise, "Take care of her, and…good job. You win."

Pounce began trudging off towards the park but was stopped by Jemima, who gave him a quick nuzzle on the check and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure a queen will love you more than I ever could."

Pounce nodded sadly and continued on his way. Jemima watched his go with sad eyes but felt warm arms wrap around her. She then burst into tears and all Misto could do was hold her while she sobbed painfully. When she finally stopped, Misto asked, "Do you regret choosing me?"

Jemima smiled at him and said, "No, I know I made the right choice. He was never meant for me. So what do you say to my question?"

Misto grinned and said, "Of course! I'd love to go with the Jellicle ball with you as your mate."

For the first time ever, Jemima was the first to start a kiss with a tom. She knew right then and there, there would be nothing sweeter in the world than Misto's lips. His grin got wider as he kissed her back. When they broke apart, they were approached by Munkustrap and Demeter. "I knew it! I knew you were going to choose Misto," Demeter laughed, seeing the embarrassment on her daughter's face.

"Good job!" Munkustrap said slyly to Misto, who turned crimson.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

In the park, Pounce was silently cry under the same tree Jemima had weeks ago. Since he was so absorbed in his pain, he didn't notice Electra quietly creeping under the tree to sit beside him. She put a paw on his shoulder and comforted him until his sobs receded.

"What's wrong?" Electra asked quietly, although she had a strong feeling of what the answer was.

"I lost. Je…Jemima picked Misto." Pounce replied, his voice breaking on "Jemima".

"Why? Did you do something mean?"

"No! She gave us another test, which I apparently failed."

Electra remained quiet but started to gently stroke Pounce's shoulder with her paw. Pounce sighed and said quietly, "I really did love her, but I guess it wasn't enough. I was really hoping to mate with her during the Jellicle ball tomorrow. Now, not only have I lost Jemima, but I'm left dateless to the ball!"

Electra regarded her friend and said slowly, "Maybe you'll have more luck next year."

"Yeah, I just wanted to prove to Tumble that I'm not totally a goofball. I wanted to prove to everyone that even someone as silly as me can be loving and caring towards someone. I guess I'm still just a silly goofball to everyone's eyes."

Pounce sighed once again and put his head on his paws. He remembered Electra was there and mumbled, "So who are you going with?"

Electra said sadly, "No one."

Pounce sat up surprised and said, "Why?"

Electra sighed and said, "How I am suppose to get a mate? I'm not pretty like Victoria or Jemima. I can't dance like Victoria or sing like Jemima. I'm not as playful and energetic as my sister. I'm just a boring young queen."

Pounce smiled at her and said, "I don't think you're boring. You're nothing like Victoria, Jemima or Etcetera, because you're you. I hope you'll keep it that way."

Electra smiled shyly at him and said, "Thanks Pounce, but I'm still dateless for the ball."

"Well there must be some other tom out there."

"Like who?"

"Um, how about…about…about…um…"

Electra raised her eyebrows at him so he sighed and said, "Okay fine, I see your point. But I'm dateless to, so we're in this mess together."

"Well, I'm sure there's an available queen. How about Bombalurina?"

Pounce gave her a look that said _Are you on catnip?_ Electra giggled and said, "Okay, fine, that wasn't a good suggestion but the whole junkyard can't be paired up!"

"Then you find me a single tom or queen, besides Tugger and Bomba, 'cause they don't really count."

"Good point. Well I guess we'll be the only ones."

The two cats sat in silence and misery, until Pounce could not help but stare at Electra. He noticed that even though she wasn't beautiful, she had a well kept body and a cute face. When she caught him staring at her, he blushed and mumbled, "The moonlight looks good on your fur."

Electra also blushed and said shyly, "Thanks."

He stared into her eyes and noticed that they were a bright shade of green. They both stared at each other for a while before Pounce felt a gravitational like pull towards Electra's face. Slowly, he leaned his face into hers and touched his lips to hers. When they broke apart, Electra asked quietly, "What was that for?"

"I um, don't really know. Instinct I guess."

"Instinct?"

"Yeah, your face just captivated me and I couldn't resist," Pounce grinned.

"You cheeky tom!" Electra snarled playfully before pouncing on Pounce. The two cats began play wrestling until Pounce managed to get on top of Electra and pin her down. The two cats stared at each other and once again, Pounce felt that gravitational pull. He leaned down and gently kissed Electra once more. This time, she kissed him back and when it ended, Electra noticed that Pounce's eyes were shinning. "Are you okay?" Electra asked in concern, think that he was about to cry again.

"I've never been better," Pounce grinned, "Would you like to go the ball with me?"

Electra gasped and said, "What about Jemima?"

Pounce's eye's lost a little bit of its shine but he said confidently, "I know she's never going to love me more than a brother. She said that another queen would make me happier than she possibly could. I just never guessed I'd find you this soon!"

Electra, still confused, said slowly, "Are you sure you want this? Isn't it a bit soon?"

Pounce grinned and said, "I've never been surer in my life!"

With that, the two kissed yet again and when they were done, they played tag for the rest of the night. Behind a bush, Jemima and Misto watched the happy pair chase each other around, having a grand time. Jemima purred and licked Misto on the shoulder, saying, "I made the right choice."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Huh, I didn't see THAT ending coming. For my first Fanfic, I'm happy. If you don't like the parings then I apologise. If you read my profile, I'm sure you would have predicted who Jemima was going to choose. =)**

**Anyways, if you want an epilogue, then I guess I'll know by your reviews =)**

**DNDK 38**


	9. Thanks to all!

**I was writing an epilogue, but then I decided that it would be better if I leave it the way it is. I believe I owe many thanks however****, and many replies!**

**Thanks to the following who gave me an encouraging review:**

**Ej**– thanks for being the first one to review

**PlatoLuvr- 08** – thanks for the encouragement

**Twifan28** – I'm glad you liked it!

**Shige-Pink** – Cute wasn't exactly my aim but if it makes people happy then all's good

**Cordetta** – Thanks for the idea!

**BohemianKittenQueen** – You got you wish! Misto it is!

**Rosella95** – I totally agree, Jemima is one awesome cat/kitten

**Kamari** Kitten – I happy you enjoyed it!

**jemima101** – thanks for the review!

**Lots of gratefulness to the following who reviewed multiple times:**

**CriticalAngel** – thanks for all your help. I read your profile and was very surprised to see that my story didn't get any complaints!

**DarkFallenAngel123** – I apologize for almost making you cry by killing you with cuteness! Thanks for the reviews!

**Misto4Ever** – Thanks for all the help. I have a one-shot planned that should come soon!

**Neon** **Eyes** – I'm glad you liked the story! I didn't know Pounce and Electra go together so well, I just randomly put them together!

**Alika** **Jones** – thanks for all the heartwarming reviews, they made my day!

**Hollarianx** – thanks so much for reviewing every single chapter! They were awesome! Thanks a ton for adding me to your favorite authors! You rock!

**A Truckload of gratuities to the following who were extremely kind to add my story to their list of favourites:**

**Cordetta**

**Misto4Ever**

**Neon** **Eyes**

**QueenBohemia**

**Rosella95**

**Finally**** (no I haven't forgotten you), a GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS, and ENORMOUS thanks to the reviewer whose reviews totaled (call me a nerd but I felt the need to do it so bear with me, I'm almost done) 3,062 words! (This doesn't even count pm's people…) So once again, a tremendous thanks to:**

**Zabbie Q. – **I don't think I can even put into words how truly grateful I am for all the suggestions and advice you gave me. Thanks for all the time you put into your reviews, I greatly appreciate it.

**So that's that. I hope you enjoyed Growing Up Isn't all Fun and Games and**** one more big thanks for all my wonderful reviewers. **

**I apologize if you gave me a review and I didn't put you in that list so pm me if you want to be included. Anyways, to any person whose hasn't review (virtual glare) at least do me the simple deed of reading and reviewing any story**** of all the wonderful people listed above. Mucho ****gratitas!**


End file.
